


Guys Who Wear Glasses

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Troubled Tribble kissing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah in his glasses drives Sean up the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guys Who Wear Glasses

"Have I ever told you," Sean began, his index finger moving slowly up and down the outside of Elijah's thigh.

"Seanie," Elijah said in a carefully tolerant voice. "Please, just let me get through this." He was sitting on the bed dressed in faded sweat pants and a t-shirt rifling through a contract that had been sent to him for reading and signing. Sean lay sprawled beside him, _supposedly_ waiting for him to finish. 

"Have I ever told you," Sean continued smoothly, "... how fucking _hot_ you look in your glasses?"

Elijah rolled his eyes and drew in a deep sigh, striving for calm. He looked down at Sean through his black horn-rimmed spectacles. "Seanie, just be patient for another minute, OK?" He went back to the papers piled on his lap.

Sean scooted closer to him. "Makes me want to jump you right here and now." 

"Sean!" Elijah protested. "This contract is important and I'd rather like to READ it and maybe understand it before signing 4 months of my life away so d'you mind??"

"Oh, am I bothering you?" Sean asked innocently.

Elijah laughed and tossed the papers aside. "OK, I give up. I'll sign them later." He reached to remove his glasses, but Sean caught his hand. 

"Leave them on, OK?"

"Seriously?" Elijah asked stretching out beside him.

"Hell, YES, seriously!" He kissed Elijah with passionate hunger, then grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it off, almost knocking the glasses off too. "Drives me fucking nuts!"

"Guys don't make passes...."

Sean kissed him. "This guy does. Makes your eyes stand out."

Elijah snorted. "Like I needed help in THAT area!"

"They expand the rays of gold light coming through the pools of blue water and....."

"Shaddup and kiss me!" Elijah interrupted, laughing.

Sean happily complied.

\- end -

And can you blame him??  



End file.
